


All I Ever Wanted

by Naile



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naile/pseuds/Naile
Summary: Mike thinks back to the time Will disappeared. He slowly realizes that he maybe liked Will a lot more than just as a friend...





	1. Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write a fan fiction. The fic might look a little bit empty as of right now, but I'll expand it more and more over time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike thinks about the time, when Will was missing, and realizes, that he maybe liked Will much more than just a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everybody.  
> Thanks for reading my first fic.  
> I'm sorry for any spelling, or grammar mistakes.

**Mike**

* * *

 

 

It is a rainy Tuesday in Hawkins.

Mike is lying on his bed, and thinks about last month,

when Will, one of his best friends, disappeared.

  
He remembers the moment,

when he found out that Will was missing.

  
It was in school.

Chief Hopper came to Hawkins Middle School

to ask the three boys where

Will could've been hiding.

  
He remembers Lucas and Dustin

fighting over the origin of the word 'Mirkwood',

while Mike sat there,

heartbroken like never before.

  
That day Mike felt empty.

Like the most important part of his life was just gone.  
He relives everything that happened in his head.  
To the point, when he, Lucas, Dustin and Eleven were at Will's house,

because El led them there.

  
The moment, they saw the police cars Mike was praying,

that is wasn't, what he thought.

  
And as he remembers how he felt,

when he saw Will's body being dragged out of the Lake he was crying.

  
Because he could feel every single emotion

he felt that night come right back up in him.  
The feeling, that the most important person in his life was gone forever.

  
Will, the brown haired, hazel-eyed little boy he fell in love with.

Mike jumped out of his thoughts.  
What did he just say in his thoughts?

  
He was trying to shake these thoughts out of his head, because it was wrong.

  
He can't love Will.

He's his best friend.

That would be super strange.

  
And nobody would accept it.  
And even if the people in Hawkins, or even his mother accepted it.

 

Will probably didn't have the same feelings.

 

And either way.

He didn't even know, if Will liked boys.

 

Mike kept on thinking about his feelings and Will,

while drifting off into a cozy sleep,

dreaming of his favourite boy in the world...

...all Mike has ever wanted.

#### Will

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first Chapter of my first fanfic.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> If you have any suggestions, or wishes, feel free to comment them.
> 
> And don't forget to leave Kudos <3
> 
> *Next Chapter will be coming soon ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> K.


	2. Will's Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back with a new chapter for this fic. I know it's been a while, but I finally found some time to write a little bit.  
> I'll try to update more frequently. That means maybe an update the next day, or an update a week, but there's not going to be like 3 months of inactivity so... yeah.

Will

 

As Mike drifted to sleep, Will was still awake, lying on his bed whilst listening to the sound of the raindrops hitting his window.

Will thought of Mike. He knew he was gay for a while now. He's had feelings for Mike since the day they met. Well, Will's feelings weren't as strong back then.

But as he grew older his feelings for the Wheeler boy grew with him.

Every time Mike had to say something his full attention was on him. Every time Mike smiled Will's heart began to race because he couldn't believe how cute he was in that moment.

Will looked at a picture he had drawn for Mike. It was Will and Mike holding hands. Will couldn't stop thinking about scenarios, where they were in a relationship.

Every day he imagined what it would be like to kiss his best friend. But that didn't last for very long.

 

Will shook the thoughts out of his mind.

  
"He's never gonna like me." WIll whispered to himself in a sad voice.

"Why would he? He's Mike Wheeler. He's cute, smart, and so brave" He thought while thinking about how Dustin told him that Mike jumped off a cliff to save him.

"I'm just Will Byers. A lame, regular boy."

 

"But I have to tell him!" he thought to himself. "I'll never know for sure." "And what if he actually is gay, and likes me?"

 

"I'm gonna tell him!" he ordered himself. "Tomorrow" he whispered barely audible while drifting into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this kind of very short chapter.  
> It's only an introduction chapter to show how the main characters feel about each other.
> 
> The next chapters are going to be a little to very much longer. Depends on my time and motivation.
> 
> By the way: I'm thinking about doing a Byeler Oneshot book, so if you have any wishes and/or suggestions feel free to comment them.
> 
> But Anyways THANKS FOR READING <3 xoxo
> 
> (and don't forget the kudos (づ￣ ³￣)づ )
> 
> -K


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will confesses his love during a sleepover at Mike's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here I am with the first 'real' chapter of this fiction. The two previous ones were basically just a kind of 'foundation' for rhe whole story to stand on so.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Mike's POV**

 

I woke up to a warm sunbeam shining into my face.

I was nervous because Will, Dustin, and Lucas were coming over in a few hours to play the new Dungeons & Dragons campaign that I have prepared over the last weeks.

I was really excited, but also very nervous because Will was staying the night. Lucas and Dustin couldn't stay over so it was only me and Will.

It was exciting to be alone with Will. But it was also kind of scary to have him sleep so close to me. We've had sleepovers before, but in the last weeks, I've been more and more shy and nervous around Will.

 

I went to my dresser and picked out some nice clothes. I wanted to look good for Will but didn't want to make the three suspicious.

As I walked down to the kitchen I was greeted by my mom and Nancy.

 

**3rd Person POV**

"Morning Sweetie!" Karen called happily.

"Morning mom, morning Nancy" Mike replied.

He sat down at the table and ate something, before going into the basement to prepare everything for the boys.

And Right After he finished the doorbell rang. Mike jumped up to the door and opened it.

Lucas was the first to arrive since he lived the closest to Mike. A few minutes later the doorbell rang again. It was Dustin and Will. Mike led them into the basement to start playing.

 

_**time skip** _

It was pretty late and the sun was already setting as Lucas and Dustin left.

As the door closed Mike felt extremely nervous. He wasn't alone with will since his feelings started going 'crazy'.

They both walked up to Mike's room, where he had prepared a sleeping bag for Will.

Another two hours went by as they were playing Mike's new Atari. They were both very tired and exhausted by now so they decided to go to bed.

Will took his pajama out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change, while Mike was changing in his room.

 

**Will's POV**

I finished changing into my pajamas and walked out of the Wheeler's bathroom. I was super nervous because I was alone with Mike... ...And maybe the fact that I was actually planning on telling him how I feel tonight.

I hope he doesn't hate me after this, but I can't keep it any longer. Maybe he does accept me, and maybe, just maybe he even likes me back.

Mike was sitting on the side of his bed, looking down in deep thought.

He quickly looked at me as I shut the door and walked towards him. "Are you okay?" I ask him concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine!" He replied with a shy smile. He was so cute when he was like this.

"Let's go to bed, shall we?" Mike asked. "Sounds good" I answer tired.

 

**3rd Person POV**

Fifteen Minutes passed and neither of them was asleep. They were both too nervous and excited to sleep, even though they were really tired.

It was quiet... ...very quiet until Will broke the silence...

 

(the skip from past to present is intended...)

**Mike's POV**

"Mike?" Will whispers. "Yes?" I reply in a tired, whispery voice. "I...". Will pauses for a few seconds. "Can I tell you something?" he askes in a shaky voice. "Sure, what's bothering you?" I ask him softly.

"So... ...I wanted to tell you for a while now, but I... I was too scared that you would hate me and abandon me, and I know that you wouldn't do something like that but I just couldn't stop myself from thinking..." "Just tell me!" I cut Will off.

"I like boys." "And I like you, Mike. In a 'more than friends' kind of way. I know you like Eleven and that's okay, but... ...I- I just wanted... ...had to tell you."

 

_"I can't believe it. Will Byers, the boy I love so much just told me he likes me back. I never thought that he would be the one to confess something like this."_

 

Still in shock, I just realized that I haven't answered him yet.

 

_**"I like you too!"**_ I answer him in a soft voice. I can feel myself blushing more than ever before.

"Really?" I hear his soft, lovely voice say in a shy, but also happy kind of way.

"Yes, Will" I answer him with a little laugh. "Do you want to come up?" I ask him quietly and he happily replies "Yes!".

 

He crawls up into my bed and gets under the blanket. He's not even an Inch away from me and I take this opportunity to wrap my arm around him.

I gently kiss his hair and hear a slight giggle come out of the boy in front of me. Then I rest my head on the pillow right behind his.

 

**3rd Person POV**

The two boys slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep and dreamed and dreamed about each other.

 

Let's see what the next days will bring us...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter, and I would love if you wrote some ideas for future chapters. I would also appreciate it if you left Kudos ;D
> 
> Well, I hope to see you in the next chapter, have a nice day xo
> 
> -K


	4. I love you, Will Byers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magic words...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter № 4.  
> This is the second chapter in two days. I'm so proud of me! It may not be the longest (I think it has like 500-600 words), but I kind of really like this one.  
> And there may be coming more in the next few days, becaus suddenly I have so many ideas and so much inspiration.
> 
> So before you start reading I want to thank everybody who has read this fiction and enjoys it. It's the first fan fiction I have ever written sooo... yah. Thanks <3
> 
> And I may have used the word 'beautiful" like seven times in the first few sentences so I apologize if it gets kind of annoying ^-^
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY THE CHAPTER xo

Mike's POV

 

It is another sunny morning. I love the warm, orange light of the morning sun, beam into my room. It always looks so beautiful.

But there's someone more beautiful lying just in front of me. Will Byers. He is still asleep. He looks so beautiful when he is sleeping. The way his soft brown hair always slightly falls into his face. Or his beautiful lashes.

I rest my head on my pillow behind his head and slowly brush my hands over his arm. After a few minutes, his eyes slowly flutter open as he lets out a small moan.

He turns around to face me. "Good Morning Sunshine." I whisper-say softly. Will giggles a little as a wide smile creeps on his face. "Good Morning Dork." Will answered in a sassy voice.

 

I lean forward to gently kiss his forehead. His smile grows even wider after that which makes me smile as much as him. Will comes closer to me and buries his head in my chest. My heart starts to beat faster because he is so close to me.

After he rested one of his hands on my chest and wrapped the other around my neck, I sling my left arm over him and bring my head down to rest on his.

We stay like this for another 30 Minutes or so and talk a little. When we finally get up we run down to the kitchen. We didn't bother changing out of our pajamas.

"So, what would you like to eat?" I ask him.

"Hmm... ...Pancakes?" He asks in an excited way.

"Sounds Great! Let's make some pancakes!" I reply happily.

 

I prepare all the ingredients and Will and I start mixing everything together while making a huge mess.

We may or may not have also gotten into a small 'flour fight'.

 

After we finish making the pancakes and kind of cleaning up the mess we sit down at the table and eat our awesome pancakes.

We talked a lot until we finished every single one of the pancakes.

 

We go up into my room. Will grabs his clothes and walks off into the bathroom to change. I do the same in my room.

Will comes back after ten minutes. I was already wondering what took him so long but the waiting was worth it.

"You look great!" I smile at him because he did indeed look great.

"Thanks!" Will replies with a shy smile.

 

I get up from my bed and walk towards Will who gives me a confused look. I stop a few inches in front of him as he stares up at me.

I reach for his face and softly brush my thumb over his cheek. When he started to blush a deep red I couldn't hold myself back.

I slowly lean down and close my eyes until his lips touch mine. It feels amazing. My stomach is all tingly and my heart is pounding so hard, it has probably already broken a rib.

The feeling got even more intense when he started kissing back.

After sixteen seconds, which felt like hours Will pulled back with a huge smile on his face.

 

"I love you, Will Byers!"

"I love you too, Michael Wheeler!"

 


End file.
